time to let her go
by something-to-justify-your-soul
Summary: you really could use a drink now. -DominiqueLysander, for balthazars.


**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter_.**

**For: balthazars**

* * *

To be honest, you're not surprised to find Dominique on the other side when you open your front door at four in the morning.

Because randomly showing up in the wee hours of the morning? Not the strangest, nor the weirdest, thing Dominique has done.

(You have two arrests on your record to prove this fact but really, that's a later story.)

"Can I come in?" Dominique asks and it's only now that you realize you've been staring blankly at nothing for the last several seconds.

Well, considering that you're only running on about two hours of sleep, it's to be expected.

Clearing your throat, you step back and wait for her to go around you before closing the door.

Turning to face her, you cross your arms. "Please tell me you have a good reason for showing up here at four in the morning." You freeze, a thought dawning on you. "You didn't rob a bank or something, did you? Because if you did, you should leave now."

Her lips tilted upwards in amusement, Dominique starts making herself a couple of coffee. Why anybody would want coffee this early in the morning, you have no clue.

"I don't know why you would say that," Dominique says, rolling her eyes. " I haven't done anything illegal in quite some time."

"And you say like it's disappointing," you mumble, leaning against the counter. If you sit down, you know you'll be asleep and that wouldn't do, seeing it looks like Dominique's making herself at home. "Well, if it isn't legal problems...?" you trail off, hoping she would fill in the blank.

Finishing pouring herself some coffee, Dominique turns to face you. "I need your advice on something."

You choke. "Advice? From me? No way. Remember the last time?" The last time Dominique ever came to you for advice, she didn't tell you everything and you ended up with a broken leg and a hangover. You prefer never talking about that incident. It would be best for all parties involved.

Dominique sticks her tongue out. "Are you still upset about that? That was a long time ago."

"Not long enough," you say, heaving a huge sigh. "I haven't touched alcohol since, you know."

"And that hasn't hurt you," Dominique says with an easy smirk. "But enough of the past. Are you going to help me or not?"

You sigh again. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" The problem is, you know, is that it's literally impossible for you to actually say no to her. You don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"I'm in love with someone," Dominique says and as soon as the words leave her mouth, you feel the blood rush from your face. You struggle to keep your expression normal.

"Oh, really?" you ask, and you're proud that the words don't catch in your throat.

"Yeah," Dominique says, shrugging. "He's one of my best mates."

Scorpius...? No, he's Albussexual. Teddy? Well, that would be weird seeing he's Dominique's brother-in-law. That Woods-Flint kid? Michael or something? That could be who Dominique's talking about. Micheal's cute, if what Molly said was true, and he's definitely what would be called Dominique's type.

A heavy feeling settles in your stomach.

"Does he feel the same way about you?" you ask, only because you realize you probably should.

Dominique, oblivious to his thoughts, studies her coffee cup with a renewed interest. "No...well, I don't know. I haven't...really...talked about it and all with him yet."

You motion her to continue, all the while struggling not to show how much of this conversation is bothering you.

"I don't want to lose his friendship if we don't work out," Dominique says, twisting a piece of blonde hair on a finger. You're instantly memorized by this action. "So, what should I do?"

You blink and focus on the wall behind Dominique. "Why are you asking me this? If you remember, I haven't had a girlfriend for five years. Seeing you keep scaring them off."

Dominique sniffs, waving a hand dismissively. "I don't scare them off. I really don't."

"Yeah, you do," you say, sighing. "Rosanne, seventh year."

"She was stupid," Dominique says absently. "And besides you only dated her because of her boobs. Don't try to pretend otherwise."

"I think you've got me mixed up with your idiot cousin, James," you say, rolling your eyes, an action you do a lot around her. "But my point is, I'm not the least bit good at romantic advice."

"Try it," Dominique says and you try your hardest not to cringe. Of course. Of _course_.

"Well," you start, trying to come up with something other than no,_ "_I think...you should tell this bloke how you feel. Because it might work out between you two and you could be really happy with him." _I just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter if it's with someone else. Just as long as you're happy,_ you think.

"You're right," Dominique says and you realize she was probably already thinking of this and only needed some encouragement.

That feeling in your stomach only gets worse.

"I think that's what I'll do," she continues, a smile slowly creeping on her face. You force a smile back and pray it looks real.

Reaching out, she touches your arm and you try not to react, try not to show how much your touch does to him.

"Thanks, Ly," she says.

"My pleasure," you say and your voice is a little rough and you thinks if she asks, you'll blame it on the lack of sleep. But she doesn't ask and a small part of you wonders why she doesn't. But, that's Dominique for you. She's in her own world half the time, anyway.

"Better go," she says, giving him one of her famous smirks. "You need your beauty sleep and all."

You laugh, say something, you don't really know what, but she laughs too and when she walks out the door, you think you really could use a drink now.

You swallow once, twice, push down the hurt as you stare at the door. You really should let her go, really should move on, place your affections somewhere else. But it's impossible. She's gotten under your skin in a way nobody ever has.

You won't be able to move on, no matter how much you want too.

Sighing, you turn away.

You'll have that drink now.


End file.
